Lágrimas en el Silencio
by Abrilli
Summary: Escrito con Umi Natsuko. ¿Cómo fue la vida de Éowyn durante la Guerra del Anillo?


**Lágrimas en el Silencio **  
Por: Danly & Umi 

~ ~ ~

**Capítulo Uno**

_"(Théoden) Sólo tenía un hijo propio, Théodred, porque la reina Elhild había muerto en el parto, y Théoden no había vuelto a casarse (...). En la Guerra del Anillo, Théodred cayó en la batalla con Saruman en Cruces de Isen." _- **El Señor de los Anillos - Apéndice A**  
  
  
**~ ~ ~ **

Algo había estado incomodando a Éowyn en todo lo que iba del día. Y no parecía ser la única, Théoden, Rey de la Marca, se encontraba en la misma situación. Éowyn intentó calmarse, pensando que sólo no se encontraba del todo bien aquel día, aunque eso era normal últimamente...  
  
Todo indicaba que tiempos oscuros se habían iniciado. Aún recordaba cuando aquellos despreciables Orcos saquearon las tierras de Rohan, llevándose caballos para el Señor Oscuro. Esto había provocado la tristeza y furia de Éowyn, quien se sentía incompetente por no poder hacer nada al respecto. Pero de eso ya habían pasado varios años. Ahora el mayor problema era Saruman, con quien estaban en guerra desde hacía ya algunos meses. Ella sabía que la guerra se había iniciado, aunque tenía pocas esperanzas de que Rohan se quedase con la victoria, más aún al ver que Théoden no hacía más que debilitarse día a día.  
  
¡Cuánto deseaba ella luchar en la guerra y hacer algo por su pueblo! Pero sabía que su lugar estaba allí, junto al Rey, cuidándolo, aunque tampoco estaba ayudando mucho. Théoden estaba siendo envenenado por Gríma, Lengua de Serpiente. Todo lo que ella podía hacer era permanecer al lado de su señor y pariente, y ver cómo éste se debilitaba, cómo iba muriendo en alma. No sabía cuánto tiempo más aguantaría viendo a su señor allí, creyéndose un viejo decrépito, mientras su gente sufría.   
  
Ella odiaba a Gríma, y no sólo por sus venenosas palabras. Él la venía acosando desde hacía ya un tiempo, había notado esto. Claro que ella no era una damisela indefensa, era de la raza de Eorl, una doncella guerrera. Pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera tan incomoda en esos momentos, como presintiendo algo. Ella había tenido esta sensación antes, cuando... Sacudió rápidamente su cabeza, como intentando sacarse los malos recuerdos que corrían por ella. Pero entonces dirigió su mirada a Théoden y nuevamente una preocupación desesperante se apoderó de ella. Théoden se veía muy pálido, más que de costumbre, y se notaba claramente una expresión de hasta casi desesperación en su rostro. Sólo pasaron unos segundos cuando dos personas entraron apresuradamente.   
  
"¡Théoden Rey, mi señor!" llamó Háma, el Ujier de Armas de Théoden. A su lado se encontraba un mensajero, desarreglado y sucio, con rostro pálido y desesperado.   
  
"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Théoden, incorporándose del trono. "¿Qué noticias me traéis del campo de batalla?"  
  
Éowyn se había incorporado también, acercándose a Théoden, con un terrible dolor en el pecho, como si presintiese las palabras que el mensajero pronunciaría.   
  
"Me gustaría traerle noticias de victoria y gloria, mi señor" empezó el mensajero, con voz temblorosa. "Pero la realidad es muy diferente. Me duele tanto informarle que vuestro hijo Théodred, Segundo Mariscal de la Marca..." hizo una pausa y pareció que tomaba valor para continuar. Éowyn llevó una de sus blancas manos a su pecho, cuando el dolor se hizo insoportable. "...ha caído en las Fronteras del Oeste"  
  
En esos instantes las piernas de Théoden parecieron debilitarse tanto que no podían sostenerlo. Sus mejillas se veían más blancas que la nieve mientras volvía a sentarse pesadamente. Éowyn ahogó un grito, la mano que tenía en el pecho no se movió de lugar pero se cerró fuertemente, mientras la otra cubría sus temblorosos labios. Una lágrima se escurrió por su delicada mejilla, y otras más le siguieron, en silencio.  
  
Entonces una oleada de tristeza, amargura y desesperación la golpeó tan fuerte que olvidó casi todo. En lo único que podía pensar era en Théodred, su adorado primo a quien había amado como a un hermano, en su rostro tan querido, en los momentos alegres que habían pasado juntos, en las largas cabalgatas que habían hecho junto con su hermano Éomer y los otros Jinetes de la Marca. Con tan sólo pensar que la muerte se había llevado todo eso y más, el dolor en su pecho aumentaba hasta volverse inaguantable.   
  
Sin decir una palabra, empezó a correr en dirección a la gran puerta que servía de entrada a Meduseld. Théoden no la vio o no prestó atención a este hecho, ya que siguió con una mano sosteniendo su frente, su mirada en blanco y las lágrimas asomando sus ojos.   
  
"¡Dama Éowyn!" gritó Háma, pero ella siguió con su desesperada carrera.   
  
Al salir del castillo dorado, algunos la miraron con sorpresa. Se habían enterado de la llegada del mensajero, y ahora temían lo peor. Éowyn no prestó atención a nada ni a nadie, siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un establo. Allí no se encontraba nadie, a excepción de los hermosos caballos de Rohan. Se dejó caer sobre una pila de heno en un rincón apartado, y allí se echó a llorar amargamente.   
  
"¡Oh, Théodred!" susurraba entre sollozos. No se había equivocado, aquel sentimiento lo había tenido antes, hacía ya un largo tiempo. 

  
**~ ~ ~**

Éowyn miraba a su padre mientras éste se preparaba para partir. El Señor Oscuro de Mordor había vuelto, había intentado comprar caballos de Rohan, pero el Rey Théoden se había negado. Entonces había enviado Orcos para que robasen caballos, todos negros. Éomund odiaba a los Orcos, le habían encomendado las fronteras del este, y si se enteraba de la presencia de éstos en su tierra, iba a buscarlos rápidamente, sin importarle si estuviese preparado o no. Ahora llegaron rumores de una banda acechando cerca de Emyn Muil, y Éomund iba a investigar. El odio de Éomund hacia los Orcos eran tan grande, que no se detenía demasiado para prepararse si tenía que ir tras ellos. Sólo tomaba lo indispensable, y salía con rapidez a su búsqueda. En ocasiones, Éowyn pensaba que su padre se arriesgaba demasiado, y que encontraría la muerte en una de sus cacerías improvisadas.  
  
"Padre..." empezó Éowyn, pero enseguida calló.   
  
"¿Pasa algo, Éowyn?" preguntó el hombre a su hija de sólo siete años, quien se veía perturbada de cierto modo.  
  
"No, nada, sólo... sólo tened cuidado, por favor"   
  
La pequeña bajó la mirada, y una gran tristeza cubrió sus ojos. Éomund se agachó para estar a su altura, y acarició sus rubios cabellos mientras le hablaba dulcemente.   
  
"Veo que aún no te acostumbras a mi ausencia" dijo mientras deslizaba su mano hasta que ésta llegó al mentón de la niña, el cual levantó para que lo mirase directamente a los ojos. "Escúchame Éowyn, a mí también me gustaría pasar más tiempo con todos ustedes, pero ya sabes la situación en la que nos encontramos. Debo ir, es mi deber"  
  
"Yo no discuto vuestro deber, padre" los ojos de la niña brillaban con determinación. "Pero no puedo evitar sentir tristeza con vuestra partida. Si me dejaseis acompañaros..."  
  
Éomund no pudo contener la risa, pero Éowyn no se inmutó, la misma determinación brillaba en sus ojos. Esto hizo que la actitud seria de su padre regresase. Éowyn no era como las demás niñas. Desde muy pequeña había aprendido a montar, e incluso insistía tanto que le enseñase el arte de la esgrima, que él no podía negarse. Ella era más fuerte que muchos niños de su edad que entrenaban para ser grandes caballeros, y poseía una madurez sorprendente. A Éomund esto no le extrañaba del todo, después de todo ella era de la raza de Eorl, y su abuela había sido Morwen de Lossarnach.   
  
"Mi deber es proteger la Marca, pero aún no es el tuyo" antes de que su hija protestara, Éomund siguió. "Pero te daré un deber, uno sagrado: quiero que cuides de tu madre, y también de tu tío, Théoden Rey. Si lo haces, me sentiré tan orgulloso de ti como si hubieras ganado mil batallas"  
  
Mientras decía esto, Éomund la miraba con una seriedad que nunca había mostrado con ella, y Éowyn pareció entender su importancia, aunque no estuviese del todo de acuerdo. Pero la conversación fue interrumpida con la llegada de su madre, la hermosa Théodwyn, y su hermano mayor, Éomer, quien contaba con apenas 11 años y tampoco podía acompañar a su padre como a él le hubiese gustado.   
  
"¿Entonces no tenéis certeza de la fecha en que regresaréis?" preguntó Théodwyn, acercándose a su esposo.  
  
"No, querida, pero espero que pronto podamos acabar con todas esas horribles criaturas"  
  
Éowyn vio que su padre apretaba los puños mientras concluía. Éomer se acercó a su progenitor, con la intención de despedirse de él.   
  
"Traed gloria a la Marca, padre, como siempre lo habéis hecho" dijo el niño, sonando repentinamente más adulto y serio de lo que era. Su mirada era penetrante, y guardaba el mismo extraño dolor que sentía Éowyn por la partida de su padre. Éomer también temía por su padre, aunque no lo exteriorizara demasiado.   
  
"Ese es el deber de todo Eorlinga, hijo, recuérdalo siempre" y al decir esto se agachó para hablarle en el oído. "Cuida a tu madre y a tu hermana" le susurró.   
  
"Lo haré" respondió Éomer irguiéndose orgulloso.   
  
Éomund subió a su corcel, disponiéndose a partir. Miró a su familia y les sonrió honestamente.  
  
"Adiós, amados míos" y entonces miró a Éowyn. "Y no te olvides de tu deber, hija"  
  
Éowyn sonrió levemente, asintiendo, y Théodwyn y Éomer se preguntaban de qué deber hablaba el Mariscal. Pero no pudieron preguntar nada, ya que Éomund empezó a cabalgar alejándose de ellos. Mientras su madre y su hermano gritaban despedidas a su padre, Éowyn se dio cuenta de algo. Su padre se había despedido diciéndoles _'adiós'_ y no _'hasta nuestro próximo encuentro'_ como siempre lo hacía. En ese momento sintió un dolor terrible en su corazón y miró tristemente en la dirección en la que su padre se había marchado.  
  
Ese dolor siguió varios días más, hasta que recibió la terrible noticia: su padre había sido muerto por Orcos. Tal fue el golpe que recibió Théodwyn al enterarse de esto, que casi cayó inconsciente de dolor, y Éomer, también destrozado, tuvo que cuidar de ella y tratar de consolarla.   
  
Éowyn había corrido hasta el establo, en donde había pasado muchas horas de los últimos días, sola, con el terrible dolor en su pecho. Su hermano Éomer se había preocupado por su situación, y le había retado varias veces a una carrera en caballos, o incluso a un duelo de esgrima, con el fin de levantarle el ánimo. Éowyn había intentado ignorar esa agonía que sentía, pero era imposible.  
  
Ahora ella lloraba desconsolada sobre una pila de heno, con la única compañía de los caballos que tanto amaba. Éomer fue a buscarla esa tarde, pero ella le dijo que deseaba pasar la noche en el establo. Su hermano no insistió mucho, de cierta manera comprendía la necesidad de su hermana de pasar la noche en ese lugar, pero le dijo que al día siguiente debía volver con su madre, ya que el Rey Théoden iría a visitarlos.   
  
Los caballos parecían comprender el dolor de la hermosa niña, y sus miradas eran tristes, dando la impresión de que también lloraban por la muerte de Éomund. Él era la persona que más admiraba Éowyn, todo un Mariscal de la Marca, y además un excelente padre. De pronto las palabras de su padre, hicieron nuevamente eco en la mente de la pequeña: "Te daré un deber, uno sagrado: quiero que cuides de tu madre, y también de tu tío, Théoden Rey. Si lo haces, me sentiré tan orgulloso de ti como si hubieras ganado mil batallas"  
  
Éowyn se levantó, se secó las lágrimas y se irguió. A pesar de ser sólo una niña, su figura inspiraba miedo y respeto.  
  
"Os juro, padre" exclamó. "Que no sólo cumpliré el deber que me distéis, sino que también haré algo por vos. ¡Juro que haré que vuestro nombre sagrado sea de un alto renombre, juro que lo llevaré a la gloria!" La niña no entendía bien las palabras que salían de sus labios, pero le parecía que tenían sentido. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que esa promesa encerraba algo, algo muy grande.   
  
Y ese sentimiento siguió, aún cuando su madre cayó enferma y murió poco tiempo después. Allí sintió que había fallado a su deber de cuidar a su madre. Pensó que su padre se sentiría avergonzado de ella, pero pronto este sentimiento cambió. Aún pensaba que había fallado, además de sentir una enorme tristeza, pero aún le faltaban dos cosas más: cuidar a su tío, el Señor de la Marca, y llevar a lo alto el nombre de su padre. Y se prometió a ella misma que ahora se empeñaría más que nunca en cumplir lo que restaba del juramento, más aún porque Théoden, quien amaba en exceso a su hermana, había decidido adoptarla a ella y a su hermano Éomer.

**~ ~ ~  
**  
_"Éomer y Éowyn crecieron en Edoras y vieron cómo la sombra oscura caía sobre las estancias de Théoden" _**- El Señor de los Anillos - Apéndice A**  
  
**~ ~ ~**

Al recordar esto, Éowyn se incorporó de súbito. Se secó las lágrimas, como lo hiciera años atrás, y luego de sacudir su vestido caminó firmemente de vuelta a Meduseld y a su Rey. Sentía que las piernas le fallaban, y que el aire le faltaba. Pero no vaciló ni un momento, siguió caminando apresuradamente hacia el Rey.  
  
"Quiero que cuides de tu madre, y también de tu tío, Théoden Rey"  
  
El recuerdo de las palabras de su padre se repitió una y otra vez en su mente hasta que llegó a su tío. Théoden, luego de que le dieran todos los detalles de la batalla, se encontraba esperando el cuerpo de su hijo, con la tristeza más grande en sus húmedos ojos.   
  
"Aquí está mi deber" pensó Éowyn mientras abrazaba llorando a su tío, acechada por la mirada de Lengua de Serpiente, quien disimulaba dolor también, aunque en el fondo se regocijaba al ver que su plan marchaba a la perfección.

~ ~ ~


End file.
